Just For Tonight
by ErosAndApollo
Summary: Artemis is feeling tense and worn out from his new family responsibilities, so he calls on Butler for some refreshments. Little does he know he's about to get a lot more than that. One-Shot, MA Sexual Content, takes place after TLG.


Artemis sat at his computer desk, his chin supported on one hand. He had been stationary in his study for at least 3 hours now, running his eyes lazily over the flickering computer screen before him, sorting through various household needs and what not. Utility bills, bank accounts, medical fees, all the boring stuff. Now that Artemis was man of the house, it was all left to him. Adjusting after the final defeat of Opal had been rather difficult, but he could now say with confidence that he was getting back into the swing of things.

Somewhat. His eyes felt as if they were brushing the surface of the sun, and his shoulders ached with tension. He let out a warbled sigh, his lungs too tired to even get that right. Stretching an arm out across his desk, he weakly pushed the intercom button on his desk phone.

"Butler, do bring me a cup of coffee, please. Maybe some Advil, I don't know. Wait, make that green tea. Oh, and those raisins I like," Artemis mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. He'd had insomnia for the past couple of nights and it was starting to wear on him. He'd tried many things, yet he still lay awake in bed; sleep medication, exercise, herbal tea, and even a few fairy remedies. He begrudgingly returned a hand to his computer mouse.

After about 7 more minutes of mindlessly flitting between schedules and receipts, a soft knock came at the door.

"Your refreshments, sir." Butler's baritone voice floated into the study, and a moment later the sound of the thick mahogany door being opened. The hulking individual stepped quickly into the quiet, lamp-lit room, bearing a tray containing a steaming cup and a small dish of raisins. Anyone else would have been dwarfed completely by Butler's sheer size, but Artemis was far too used to him by now to be affected.

"Ah, thank you- I asked for coffee, didn't I?" Artemis quipped, scowling.

"You changed it to tea at the last second," Butler chuckled, amused to see his charge so dishevelled. Over the years, he had become much more familiar around the young boy, considering they had been inseparable since Artemis' birth. Well, he could hardly be called a boy anymore. Artemis was cresting the hill to adulthood, and it was starting to show. A light stubble dotted his chin, his skin was a lot smoother, and he was finally starting to fill out his suits. Butler took a moment to appreciate his now broad shoulders, the elegant curve of his back, the sharpness of his features. As a child, they could be considered brat-like, but now, he was more graceful than ever.

Artemis reached out a hand to pluck the steaming cup from Butler's tray, spilling a drop on his pants as he did so. Well, he was usually graceful.

"Everything alright?" Butler asked carefully. He knew better than to provoke, as Artemis could become quite testy when he went without rest. He had already had to clean a Persian rug of coffee stains and he did not want to have to pick raisins off of the hardwood.

"I'm…" Artemis took a sip of his tea. "I'm alright, old friend. Just a little…stressed. The Fowl estate of affairs really is enormous, isn't it?"

"I'd say so." Butler mumbled, sitting on a chaise lounge nearby. The wooden legs creaked under his weight.

"I just…need a bit of a break. Maybe spend a day- argh!" Artemis grunted, grabbing his shoulder. Butler watched in contempt as green tea dotted the carpet underneath them, yet still jumped to attention. Artemis shakily put his cup down, sighing as he braced his arm against his knee, massaging his sore muscles. "I feel like I'm falling apart."

"Here, allow me." Butler stood to his feet and crossed the room to Artemis in a single step.

"No really, it's alright-" Butler spun Artemis's chair around so he was back to facing the computer screens. Artemis began to protest, but was quickly quieted as Butler's skilled hands began untangling the knots in his shoulders. His massive hands engulfed both of the younger's shoulders entirely, his talented fingers prodding and massaging all the known pressure points. Eventually, Artemis fell silent, for he couldn't argue that no one knew the layout of tendons and muscles in the human body better than Butler. As Butler began to press harder and more forcefully, Artemis cooed softly, his arms feeling lighter than they had in years.

Butler peered downward at his charge, and felt a sudden heat in his belly. Artemis' shirt was askew, revealing his bleached collarbone, and the silver chain at his throat. His suit jacket was wrinkled in several places, pressing to his skin and revealing an imprint of what was underneath. Butler couldn't help but imagine his charge bare chested in the dim lamp-light, the contours of his un-muscular chest brought out in stunning quality. His hands paused over Artemis' shoulders. He mustn't let his mind wander, for fear that the body should soon follow.

"Everything alright?" Artemis asked quietly, looking up at his loyal servant.

"Y-Yes, it would just be easier if you removed your suit jacket," Butler stammered. God dammit, Butler, you had one job. Artemis nodded, and began slipping off the heavy material, eager to get back to the lulling rub of Butler's hands. Butler gratefully replaced his hands upon the young man's shoulders, the heat inside him intensifying. Now there was only a thin sheet of fabric between his hands and the pearly iridescent skin of his master. Although his charge rarely did any physically straining tasks, his shoulders were surprisingly muscular. Butler supposed it came with becoming a man.

_Man_. Ever since Artemis had turned 18, he had begun to appear more and more like an adult. Butler found his mind wandering to many unsavoury places as he had begun to see his charge in a very new way; less as a boy and more as an equal. Just another man. And all men had sexual urges, Butler supposed; just perhaps not towards other men. Especially men you had watched grow up and were decades younger than you.

_But age is just a number_, Butler thought to himself, rubbing a knuckle into an especially prominent knot in Artemis' shoulder, eliciting a low groan from his charge. _Love doesn't listen to age._

_Love? _Butler thought to himself. Was he in love with Artemis? Or was he simply seeking a sexual partner? Being the bodyguard of a world-renown con-artist extraordinaire left little time to spend personally, so Butler was very hard-pressed in finding time to do _that_. He would have to keep his sexual frustration pressed away, for he couldn't risk being caught indisposed in the moment of danger.

But then again, Butler could feel something other than burning sexual desire when he looked at the budding young man. The way his long eyelashes cast perfect shadows over his cheeks, the way his hair turned golden in the sunlight, the way he kept his hands in his pockets as he walked, the way his face fell as he slept. He envisioned all of these in his head, a pleasant feeling washing over him. Huh. Maybe he was in love with Artemis.

He felt something touch his wrists, startling him from his thoughts. Artemis was leaning the side of his head against Butler's extended hands, his soft, brown hair tickling the skin under his cuff. He couldn't help but imagine balling his fist up in that luscious hair, yanking Artemis's head back as he rammed into- _okay, that's enough._

Butler sighed in frustration. He would always, _always_ respect his master's wishes (unless they put his charge in danger, of course) but he was having quite a hard time restraining himself. He looked down pitifully at the bulge in his pants, eager to get to the action.

Taking a slight risk, Butler gently moved his hands downward, undoing the first few buttons of Artemis' shirt. Artemis looked down in confusion.

"Butler, what are you-?"

"It'll feel better like this." With that, he slid his hands under Artemis' shirt, his hands coming into contact with his charge's bare shoulders. The younger man shivered with the unfamiliar touch, goose bumps standing out along his arms. He couldn't deny it though; the warmth of Butler's hands and the lack of friction caused by his shirt felt quite a bit better.

Artemis groaned softly, tilting his head back against his leather desk chair. Butler almost choked, seeing Artemis with such an expression; his eyes closed gently, his mouth slightly open. Well, it was no wonder; the boy was rarely touched by anyone. Except for Holly, that is.

Holly had been out on business in Haven for 6 days now, and Butler could tell that Artemis was indifferent on whether she was here or there. They would spend time together while she was here, but ever since the whole Opal ordeal, Artemis couldn't seem to care less about his romance with her. He always looked as if he had something on his mind when they were together.

Butler glanced down at his charge once again, and this time he actually did choke; despite the dim light and Artemis' dark pants, he very clearly had an erection.

_He's hard…?_ Butler contemplated in shock as Artemis looked up at him quizzically. He quickly took his eyes from the boy's pants and tried to keep them on something else in the room. Now that Butler thought about it, Artemis did seem to be breathing pretty hard, a pink flush to his cheeks. Butler couldn't help but stare, feeling the urge to reach out and brush a finger over that bleached, porcelain skin. It was only a moment too late when he found out he actually had.

Artemis' eyes flew open in surprise, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"Butler…?" he mumbled, grabbing at the bodyguard's hand. Butler's mind went into panic mode, whereas the only acceptable option was to lean down and kiss his young charge.

Artemis was even more surprised, perhaps even mortified at this sudden show of affection, for he quickly fought to push the larger man off of him.

"Butler, no! I'm…I'm not…" _Gay?_ Artemis thought to himself. _But what if I am? I've never really thought about it._ The concept of sexuality to Artemis seemed to be a waste of time, for who could find time to delve in such a topic when you were hopping across countries and dabbling in an underground race of mythical creatures? Perhaps he'd had a moment or two where his loins seemed especially perky in the presence of an attractive male or whatnot, but he'd never had considered himself open to homosexuality. Or any kind of sexuality, for that matter. Still, he felt himself throb at the kiss, wanting maybe just a little bit more. _Maybe_, Artemis thought. _Maybe_… The thought still lingered as Artemis gently grabbed Butler's collar, pecking him softly on the lips.

Butler sucked in a breath in surprise, for the last reaction he expected from Artemis was reciprocation. Although he wasn't displeased, that's for sure. Closing his eyes, Butler allowed himself to lean into the kiss, deepening it until their mouths opened against each other. Artemis murmured softly at the advance, his fingers still lingering on Butler's collar.

Feeling encouraged, Butler gently prodded Artemis's top lip with his tongue, slightly afraid that he'd be shoved away with disgust. But instead, Artemis slowly opened his mouth, allowing his bodyguard entrance. Without missing a beat, Butler took his chance and gently began teasing his charge's tongue with his own, eliciting a quick, yet deep moan from the younger.

As they kissed, Butler gently began moving his hands downwards; first, running his fingers along Artemis's neck and collarbone, then trailing his clipped nails down Artemis' chest. Artemis shivered at the touch, his back arching, driving him deeper into the kiss. Butler undid the rest of Artemis' shirt buttons, pushing it open to reveal his entire chest. Butler detached from the kiss to admire Artemis' stunning beauty, if only for a moment.

"Artemis…I can make you feel good, you know," Butler whispered to his charge, backing up to look down into his eyes. They widened in alarm, but did not leave Butler's.

"It…but…two men can't do _that_…" Artemis stammered, his cheeks reddening. Despite having a criminal record that would make an officer blush, Butler couldn't help but find Artemis' innocence adorable.

"Well they can, just not in the conventional way," Butler chuckled, brushing Artemis' hair out of his eyes.

"Have you ever done it with a man?" Artemis asked his bodyguard, his expression slightly suspicious, yet curious.

"I've never had the time to."

"Have you ever done it with a _woman?_"

Butler laughed. "Well, I've never had the time to do that either, what with keeping you out of trouble."

Artemis smiled warmly; a rare sight to see. Butler felt that smile could melt him right into the Persian carpet.

"Do you even know how to do it then?" Artemis asked again, enticing another chuckle from his bodyguard.

"I've got a good idea," he said softly.

"With a man, too?"

"It's kind of the same way, I guess."

"Butler, most men don't have vaginas," Artemis laughed. Butler snorted, smiling widely.

"No, but there _is_ a hole back there."

Artemis's eyes went wide.

"You can't do it with that! It's…it's not meant for that!" Artemis stammered, his whole face turning maroon.

"Then why do blowjobs exist? Mouths aren't meant for that either," Butler laughed. If he had spoken to his young charge in such a way years before, it would have been considered an offence of the worst kind, but now Butler had no fear. He had become excellent friends with his charge and felt content speaking to him in any way imaginable.

"But…won't it hurt?" Artemis squeaked, heat radiating from his face.

"There are things you can do to make it less painful," Butler contemplated, scratching his cheek lightly. "Even make it completely painless."

Artemis sighed, contemplating his bodyguard's offer.

"Please, sir. Let me take care of you," Butler pleaded. Not only did he hate seeing his charge in agony, but he was full of sexual frustration himself.

After a couple moments, Artemis returned his eyes to Butler's.

"Alright…just for tonight," Artemis mumbled.

Butler could feel himself light up like a thousand little lightning bugs, as if his one and only wish had been granted.

"I promise you, I won't do anything that hurts; and if you tell me to stop, I will," Butler spoke down to the young man, smiling gently, yet eagerly. Artemis could feel himself warm at Butler's words, a newfound reassurance washing over him. He stared into his bodyguard's eyes, and nodded. Butler smiled widely, and spun Artemis' chair around so that they were facing each other.

Artemis grunted in surprise, but he wasn't about to push Butler away. He watched half-lidded as Butler knelt down and gently kissed his collar bone. Artemis' breathing quickened as Butler gently latched on to one of his nipples, flicking the tip with his tongue. Butler quivered inwardly at his charge's moans, each one ripping through him and opening him up, ecstasy filling him with a sticky warm feeling. He couldn't believe it, it was finally happening. The porcelain skin, the soft hair, the walk, it was all his now. He was going to take it, validate it, share in it with the one he loved. He'd waited what seemed like eons for the perfect moment to lay his hands on his charge in such a way, and he couldn't be happier. He was practically giddy.

Butler left the boy's nipple gleaming in the lamp-light and begun moving south, kissing Artemis' warm, smooth skin every chance he could. Soft moans and sighs spilled from Artemis like a leaky faucet, and Butler collected each one, saving them away. He couldn't control himself, he had to hear those moans, those soft gasps, those screams of pleasure that could rend the cold of the night.

Butler unbuttoned and unzipped Artemis' pants with lightning speed, and without warning, he had stripped his charge of them, throwing them on the floor feet away. He could see Artemis quivering in his chair, whether it was from nervousness or anticipation, he did not care to know. He wanted Artemis to know how he felt, to see how he longed for the boy's fragile, porcelain body. He wanted Artemis to feel more pleasure than he had ever felt before.

Artemis' modest length stuck up through his red briefs, the tip slightly damp with precum. Butler wasted no time, and gripped his charge with one of his huge hands. Groaning, Artemis leaned back into his leather chair, feeling as if he were liquid. Artemis pressed his lips together tightly, trying to stifle the moans trapped behind his teeth as Butler played with him through his underwear. Artemis had no idea how anything like this could feel so good, as he'd rarely touched it himself. He considered it a dirty practice, one of weak will but now he couldn't get enough of Butler's skilled fingers.

"M…more…" Artemis gasped, his moans finally free to rebound around the study walls. Butler smiled broadly, pleased of the effect he'd had on the other. With his other hand, he tugged the hem of Artemis' briefs down, revealing him in the dim light. Artemis let out a low whine, turning his head into the chair and shutting his eyes out of shame. He couldn't believe Butler was seeing him in such a dishevelled state, but in no way did he want him to stop.

If Butler had his way, he'd be going full throttle at the moment, but he wanted Artemis' first time to be one kindly thought of during long lonely nights. He wanted Artemis to feel all that his body had to offer to him, for it was his body of course. They could always just skip to the good part, but that would only have been pleasurable for Butler. Artemis would need lots of preparation, being the tight-ass that he was.

And so, Butler decided he would relish each moment as he lived out his wildest fantasies. He gently stroked his master with two fingers (which was plenty), Artemis moaning and cooing in time with his hands. Beads of precum glittered at the tip before sliding down his length and on to Butler's thumb and forefinger. Glancing up, Butler got an excellent view of his young master, his face pressed into the leather of his chair, sweat glistening on his brow. He wanted to draw this out as long as possible, but then again, he didn't want to tire the young buck out before they got to the good part.

Not wanting to skip anything, Butler gently licked the head of Artemis's length, toying with the tip. Artemis's back arched continuously, wave after wave of pleasure rocking him as Butler took him completely into his mouth. It wasn't a snug fit, but he fit nicely, as Butler wasn't the least bit uncomfortable. Although, he could feel himself growing harder and harder as Artemis grabbed fistfuls of Butler's hair, pulling him farther onto himself.

Butler could feel himself getting lost in Artemis's odour (sweaty ballsack with a touch of Irish leather) and struggled to keep control. He went over Artemis's length faster and faster, glancing up and watching as the boy's facial features contorted in pleasure. Butler began stroking himself in time with his mouth, synchronising the two actions. After a good 3 minutes, Butler felt Artemis was ready to move on.

"Ready for what's next?" Butler asked softly. Though he looked like he'd been run ragged, Artemis nodded eagerly.

Butler grabbed Artemis by the sides, ready to flip him over, when-

"Wait, Butler, I… I want to do yours…" Artemis squeaked, grabbing Butler's hands. Slightly surprised, Butler smiled even wider, and stood before his charge.

He was more fully erect than he had been in a long time, and it showed even through his thick pants. Artemis breathed nervously as he fumbled with Butler's zipper, finally unzipping it. Butler breathed a sigh of relief as Artemis pulled down his pants shakily, allowing his erection room to breathe. Artemis looked up at him, his eyes searching.

"Go ahead. Just do what I did," Butler assured his young charge, kicking his pants out from around his feet. He could understand Artemis' nerves, it being his first time. In fact, Butler found it quite adorable.

Artemis nodded and tentatively pulled Butler's boxers down, revealing his huge length.

"Jesus Christ, Butler, you…that's not going to fit," Artemis breathed, his voice breaking. "_Anywhere_."

"Just do your best. And it'll fit, I promise," Butler smiled, winking down at Artemis. With one last nervous glance upward, Artemis grabbed Butler's length, and begun slowly stroking it. Mimicking Butler's own actions, Artemis slowly licked the tip, before fitting it tightly into his mouth.

"Ack, watch the teeth…" Butler hissed, although he felt like it was Christmas and his birthday all at once. Artemis mumbled an apology, taking a little more into his mouth, though he couldn't fit much. Artemis combo-ed stroking with sucking until Butler himself was moaning softly. His back arched as Artemis flicked his tongue against the tip, pressing into it. Feeling thoroughly serviced, Butler gripped Artemis by the shoulder and pulled him towards the chaise, pushing him forwards on to it.

"No, Butler, it'll hurt! I'm…I'm not ready!" Artemis gasped, peering behind him as Butler approached.

"We're not there quite yet. And don't worry, it's not going to hurt," Butler spoke softly, caressing Artemis' back. Cooing softly, Artemis braced his hands against the back of the chair, one knee balancing him on the cushion. He kept his eyes locked on Butler, expectant yet weary. His eyes widened in surprise as Butler knelt down behind him, placing a hand on his pale rump. Before he could protest at all, Butler had tenderly kissed his opening, sending shivers up Artemis's spine.

"N…no, Butler you can't, it's…it's dirty there…" Artemis gasped as Butler pressed his tongue against Artemis's puckering opening.

"I don't mind," Butler responded, pushing his forefinger gently against Artemis' entrance. His legs shaking, Artemis turned to face the back of the lounge, gripping it with his hands to steady himself. He groaned as he felt a warm moistness against his opening again, not completely convinced this was an arousing thing. Well, he had to admit, it was a nice feeling, but Artemis didn't- _oh my god, that felt good._ Artemis was interrupted as Butler penetrated him slightly with his tongue, sending a torrent of different feelings through him. He felt the familiar heat and clench of pleasure, the slight pinch, the ache in his stomach as Butler continually played with his underside.

"Nng..ah…" Artemis moaned as the pinch gradually went away and was replaced with a comfortable pressure. He couldn't believe it. He was going to have sex with a man. And of all men, his loyal friend and servant. He gasped sharply as Butler inserted the tip of his forefinger into him, his other hand cupping his balls tenderly.

"How's that?" Butler asked softly, gently kissing Artemis's cheek.

"It's good…" Artemis whispered.

"Good," Butler smiled before plunging his finger into Artemis up to the knuckle.

"Augh, Butler, that…that's too much! Ahn…" Artemis cried, trembling as Butler pulled his finger out slightly and then thrust it back in.

"Your body will get used to it," Butler crooned, stroking Artemis's length as he slowly brought his finger in farther and farther. Butler's breathing was ragged by now; every thought in his mind was Artemis. Artemis' smell, his taste, his moans, everything. He needed all of it. He brought his forefinger in to the second knuckle eliciting a long moan from Artemis. He felt his charge contract tightly around him as he brushed the boy's prostate.

_There we go_, Butler thought to himself as he began penetrating Artemis faster and faster, lightly touching his prostate with every thrust. His moans were more animal-like than ever. Artemis braced his hands against the back of the chair, his knuckles growing white as he gripped the Victorian wood. A moan tore itself from Artemis' throat as Butler inserted a second finger, stretching his hole wider and wider. Artemis could feel waves of pleasure wracking his body over and over as Butler's fingers brought him closer and closer to orgasm. He could feel the pressure building inside him; he was moments away. He choked out his bodyguard's name, unable to contain it any longer-

Butler pulled his fingers out of Artemis' entrance, eliciting a frustrated groan from the poor man. He could already feel that burrowing pressure receding away to a dull heat, ready to jump. Gasping from the still-remaining waves of pleasure blanketing him, Artemis looked backwards at his bodyguard to see him putting a condom on.

"Is…is it going to hurt?" Artemis whimpered, his entrance throbbing.

"Maybe a little at first," Butler cooed, sliding the rubber condom over his length. Recognition dawning on his face, he scanned the ground around him briefly before retrieving his pants. From the back pocket, he pulled a small bottle.

"You…! You brought lube?! How did you know we were going to do _this_?!" Artemis whisper-yelled as Butler chuckled.

"Let's just say I've learned to recognise sexual tension in other men's voices." Butler squeezed a generous amount of the bottle's contents onto his hands, slathering it all around his now protected length. He then pressed two fingers against Artemis's entrance, making the flesh slippery. Artemis groaned deeply as Butler easily slipped two fingers into him, lubricating the inside as well as the outside. Eyeing Artemis' opening with longing, Butler placed a knee on the lounge right beside Artemis', a hand gripping his charge's hip.

"I'm putting it in," Butler whispered sweetly as Artemis nodded. He bit his lower lip as Butler gently eased his lubed length against Artemis' entrance. With a little nudge, Artemis flinched as the tip penetrated him.

"Uhn…" Artemis groaned, looking behind him to watch Butler's movements.

"You alright?" Butler asked softly. Artemis nodded again.

Butler forced a little more inside Artemis, a squelching sound dripping from his underside. Artemis whimpered as Butler pulled out a little, then slowly dove in farther.

"You're so tight, Artemis…" Butler whispered as he began pulling out and diving in faster and faster. Artemis moaned in time with his thrusts, his mind buzzing with pleasure until Butler's advances didn't hurt at all. Butler squeezed both hands tighter on Artemis' sides, yanking him backwards onto himself with each thrust. Artemis' moans became screams and yells of pleasure tearing out of his throat as if no force could hold them back.

"Oh…oh, Buh…Butler, uhn…y-yeah, right th- ahn!" Artemis moaned, his voice hitching with each thrust Butler made. Butler could feel pleasure exploding over him, like a tightness, a clenching he had never experienced before. Not only that, but he could feel his heart singing now that he had finally become one with Artemis, their bodies pressed together as one synchronized mass, their movements uncalculated and pleasure-driven. Finally, he could make Artemis his.

Butler moved his hands to Artemis' shoulders, pulling him backwards until his back was flush with Butler's chest. Artemis moaned even loader as Butler continued thrusting into him, his large, calloused hands skimming over Artemis' skin.

"Artemis…" Butler moaned, wrapping his arms around his charge, his hand resting over the younger's heart. He could feel Artemis fluttering under his fingers, his breathing rough and ragged, his voice growing rough and raw with over use. "Say my name."

Artemis turned his head to look upwards at his bodyguard, their eyes locking in an intimate stare.

"D…Domovoi…" Artemis whimpered, his face burning bright red.

Reaching downwards, Butler grasped Artemis's length as he kissed him, feeling Artemis convulse and tighten as he came into Butler's hand, his warbled scream of pleasure ringing in Butler's ears. As Artemis contracted and squeezed around him, Butler came as well, pressing Artemis even tighter to his chest as he filled him. They both allowed their much needed orgasms to slowly grind to a halt, remaining in each other's arms as if they were clinging to each other in a storm.

"Artemis…" Butler whispered, kissing his charge's neck as he gently released the man from his grip. They were both breathing heavily, all their energy spent in a single fit of passionate lovemaking. "Are you alright…?"

"Y-Yeah…I just…I feel so tingly…" Artemis whispered, turning around to lay back on the chaise. "I've…never felt anything like that before…" He draped an arm over his forehead, his chest rising and falling rapidly. "Nothing that good…"

"Likewise," Butler gasped, panting as well. He smiled down at the young man underneath him before swooping down on him, pulling him upwards and onto himself. Artemis grunted slightly, resting his head against Butler's glistening chest.

"We should…do that again sometime," Artemis murmured, turning his burning face away from Butler's out of embarrassment. Nevertheless, he still reached a hand downwards and intertwined his fingers with his bodyguard's.

Butler smiled broadly, feeling happier than he had in quite a long time. He gazed at his charge lovingly, just as the young man fell asleep upon his chest.

"Of course." He kissed the top of Artemis' head. "Whenever you like."

(**Psst, it's me again. Sorry if anything's out of character, I haven't read these books in forever. :V  
Jeez, now I'll never see these two the same when I read them all again. Hope you enjoyed!)**


End file.
